Fear Angel
by Creations-Embassy
Summary: It's a bloodline. But it's not passed down through the blood. It takes the form of the one creature that doesn't fear Death. What does this mean for Naruto? Will his secrets be revealed?


**Fear Angel**

* * *

Yo dudes! Yep, Creations-Embassy here. I know I'm being very bad and am avoiding hard parts in my other fanfics and going off and creating a new one…But I couldn't help it! I was reading some other fanfics and they got me thinking!

As I have said so many other times, I'm so sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes…I'm just too lazy for my own good. XP

* * *

**Summary:**

It's a bloodline. But it's not passed down through the blood. It takes the form of the one creature that doesn't fear Death. What does this mean for Naruto? Will his secrets be revealed?

* * *

**Chapter One - Chosen**

It's a bloodline. But it's not passed down through the blood. It's passed onto a person through their fear. There can only be one person to have this bloodline at one time.

It's nature is that of a curse. It is not used to ones will. It is used to keep one alive, put them through torture.

It feeds off fear. If one has a tormenting experience, they will fear it. One will fear this situation because of the fear of death. Death relieves one of this fear.

This bloodline feeds off the fear to keep them being consumed by death.

That is why secrets are dangerous. Because one would not have secrets if they didn't fear them being let out. The more secrets, the more fear.

It is awakened the moment the last host dies. It takes the form of the one creature that doesn't fear Death. Fallen Angels. These angels do not fear Death, they've already been through death, they know it all too well to fear it.

* * *

"You don't know what it's like to be branded at birth! You don't know what it's like for your fate to be planned before you were even born!" Neji screamed at me as he tore off his Hitai-ate showing the caged bird seal.

At that point of time I lost all my confidence as memories flashed in front of me.

'Seal…Fate…Branded…'

Then a particular memory paused.

I stared into the mirror. There stood a little girl.

She had black hair tied into two pigtails and two bangs framing her face. She had long black eyelashes and silver eyes that were slightly puffy and irritated.

She had three faint whisker marks on each tear stained cheek.

Her pale body was covered in scars and blood. She wore nothing but a dirty old rag wrapped around her like a sleeveless dress.

I stared at her and she stared at me.

I reached out to her with a trembling hand. She just stared at my hand.

'It's coming…. It's coming to get you…Run…Run...Akuma…'

Her face looked up at mine with a twisted and crazed grin yet her eyes held fear.

I snapped out of the memory at that point.

My breath hitched as my heart started to violently thump in my chest.

"It's coming…It's coming to get you…Run…Run…Akuma…"

I looked up at Neji.

"Fear it. FEAR IT! RUN!" I screamed as tears poured down my face.

I was so confused. But I knew one thing.

I fear it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kakashi and Sasuke had just arrived expecting to be late but were actually early.

"What we miss?" Kakashi eye smiled as he walked over to the other teams with Sasuke at their side.

They were completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Kakashi sensei! Naruto…Hes…Not moving… He suddenly stopped doing anything!" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him over to the railing.

"Fear it. FEAR IT! RUN!" Naruto screamed suddenly with tears pouring down his face.

"What the?" Almost all the Genin were confused and their sensei's were also now curious along with most of the crowd.

"IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING TO GET YOU! RUN! RUN AKUMA!"

Naruto screamed throwing his head back and starting to laugh like a maniac while crying.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at the unfolding scene in front of him.

"Akuma…" He whispered under his breath.

"Kakashi sensei, what is Naruto doing? Is he okay?" Sakura's voice was faint and filled with nervousness.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi! Get away from him! Now!"

A young Kakashi quickly jumped away from the man in his late 30's.

"It's coming…It's coming…It's coming to get you…you must run…run…filth."

The man in front of Kakashi slowly began to scream and cry. He was going insane.

"What the? Minato sensei, what is happening?" Rin asked her sensei as he took a defensive stance.

"He has been chosen by the Fear Tenshi, he had to much fear. And now his fears are being consumed by it."

"But what is the Fear Tenshi sensei?" Obito immediately questioned.

"It is a bloodline but acts like a curse. It feeds off fear. It is very dangerous and will slowly eat away at your fears, it cannot be controlled. It is best to leave the host alone because there is no hope for them while that thing is awake inside him. You'll just end up getting killed."

"It's to strong for even you sensei?" Rin's voice was filled with fear.

"No one in history has been able to face the host whilst it was awake and come out alive. Facing it is a chance I'm not willing to take."

Kakashi just stared at the man as he slowing began to scream in agony.

**FLASHBACK END  
**

"Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei! Are you okay?" Sakura was now waving a hand in front of his face.

Kakashi's head snapped towards the Hokage's sitting area in the stands making Sakura flinch.

"Yes Sakura, don't worry I'm fine. It's Naruto we should be worrying about."

"What is wrong with Naruto sensei? Please tell us!" Sakura raised her voice making it sound more demanding.

Kakashi felt all of the Genin look his way with questioning gazes.

"I'll tell you all later, for now we must get everyone away from here-"

Their attention was ripped back to the arena as Naruto let out a pain and fear filled scream and crumple to the ground.

"Quick! There's no time! Help get everyone out of here!" Kakashi began to panic.

The Genin hesitated before going over to crowd and telling them to leave as quick as possible.

Kakashi sped over to the Hokage's as fast as his legs would take him.

"Hokage-sama, it is no longer safe. I fear Naruto has been chosen by the Fear Tenshi!"

"Calm down Kakashi. I feared as much but you must not fret I have ANBU scattered around the area helping residents out of here and making sure that no one gets hurt. As for Naruto gather up all the Jonin and try and lure him out and away from here." Sarutobi stared into the area with fear where Naruto was quivering on the ground.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

* * *

How was that? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and review!

I know, I know. It's as random and hell. I guess that's just me then.

Thanks for reading!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT!


End file.
